GB 238 360 A discloses an apparatus for transferring portions of a hot embossing foil onto a substrate in strip form. A heated stamping or pressing member which can be moved up and down, at the bottom dead centre point of its movement, presses the hot embossing foil which is supplied on a carrier or backing strip, onto the substrate. The hot embossing foil being joined to the substrate while the backing strip and the substrate stop, are prevented from moving. As soon as the pressing member is lifted off, a fresh forward feed movement of the backing strip and the substrate takes place, with the backing strip and the unconsumed residue of the hot embossing foil being lifted off the substrate and rolled up.
EP 170 832 A1 discloses hot embossing foils with holograms. They are joined to a backing strip until they are stuck onto the substrate.
Swiss application CH 02 110/89-8 discloses a hot embossing foil with diffraction gratings and an additional clear protective layer which is fixedly connected thereto. When stamps are stuck onto a substrate from the hot embossing foil, they have to be stamped out at the same time.
Apparatuses are also known with, which a narrow hot adhesive foil strip, for example a magnetic strip, is continuously stuck onto a substrate in strip form in the longitudinal direction thereof, by use of a continuous-flow procedure. Portions of such substrates are used for bus and rail tickets, credit cards or the like.